Playing with Fire
by Anything1516
Summary: She may be able to play with fire, but can she deal with the burns? I in no way own pokemon.I am currently looking for OCs. Look at second chapter please.
1. Chapter 1

"Would all the riders in the next race please report to the starting gate. Repeating, would all the riders in the horse pokemon race please report to the starting gate. Boarding starts in two minutes." The voice of the announcer boomed and then continued. "Welcome students to this year's race between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Unova teams. Each school has sent four horse pokemon and their rider's in this year's race. We are all sad to see that Sinnoh didn't make it this year…" The voice faded as I payed more attention to the pokemon in front of me.

One of my friends had taken it upon themslves for this season to take care of dressing up the Rapidash stallion. She already had the green, red and fuschia saddle blanket on, the saddle was mostly on, just waiting to be tightened and the bridle was on. The dark leather of the tack contrasted to the Rapidash's pale coat. The leather was a chocolate brown, while on the bridle the single ear ring was wrapped with a lighter material.

I walked down the side of the horse Pokemon, trailing my fingers along its side, knowing it wouldn't burn me. I finished the tightening of the saddle, and then boosted myself into one of the stirrups, pushing down with that foot to test the fit. When I grew satisfied with it, I jumped up, getting my leg on the other side while the muscles quivered beneath me, ready to listen. I nodded to my friend, telling her to lead him out towards the gate.

She pulled with a small amount of tension and my mount was prancing. I put my helmet on, throwing my other pokeballs to the side and tying a small rag to my pants, knowing it would be useful later. I rubbed my hand down the Rapdash's neck.

"Epsilon, chill bud. It's not quite time yet." I gently chided my stallion, feeling him pull his snout higher and his tail flickering differently, as if trying to tell me' whatever'. He knew I was joking.

"He's ready, huh Fallan? Yeah, you're so ready aren't you Epi? You're going to win, of course." My best friend as well as roommate said as she walked Epsilon to the starting gate. His mane got fuller with the flame as we got nearer the crowd. It was his way of showing off.

"Alright, this year the people to watch are Fallan Lancaster, who is on her Rapidash stallion, Epsilon and Rita Araya on the Zebstrika Tio. There seems to be a rivalry between these two. Remember students that betting and gambling is currently illegal at schools and is a bad thing to do. Alright the first rider is now entering." The announcer's voice crackled over the out-dated sound system.

I felt Epsilon spook at the voice and Bree forced him to wheel around. I felt his muscles bunch just before he reared, catching me off guard. "Bree, pull down slightly, would you?" I asked my best friend who was still trying to lead the horse pokemon. After him returning to all four legs, Bree quickly snapped off the lead rope and did a check-over. I trusted that she did it right the first time, but not wanting to offend her, I sat quietly, letting her check everything.

After the okay, I turned Epsilon towards the main ground just before the starting gates. Another rider came right up next to me, the horse pokemon sending small electric shocks off its body.

"You want to know something, Lancaster? If you ever trained that pathetic mount to actually behave, maybe it actually do better than those fluke wins. How it can even run already amazes me." As the rider said this, I chewed slightly on my tongue, trying to tune it out. I asked Epsilon to start trotting, trying to have him get stretched so he wouldn't get a leg injury.

I watched as the Araya rider rode off, making sure she was gone. The other Kanto rider came up next to me, her small Ponyta stretching its neck to try to groom Epsilon's shoulder. "Fallan, just beat her, maybe then she'll shut up. Please just beat her. Raja, leave Epsilon alone."

"It's fine Calla. He offending me and Epi, of course we'll beat her. Its fine if Raja there wants to groom Epsilon, I don't mind. She's a sweetheart." I said to Calla as I reached out a hand to stroke the muzzle of the Ponyta.

"Riders we need to start the race soon, please start getting loaded into starting gates. Just a reminder that the other two riders from each region will start an hour after the start of this race. All the horse pokemon look great this beautiful afternoon." A different voice this time came over the loudspeaker. "Alright, it looks as if all the riders are now in the starting gate. Just remember that this is a long race, even longer than most think."

A bell tolled and the gates jumped open, several pokemon running the second as it happened. I had Epsilon stay near the middle of the pack, knowing that two miles was a pretty long distance compared to the simple single miles from the season. The jump tables came up quickly and I slowed Epi, wanting to see how others' were doing.

The Zebstrika that was closest to the jumps started to rear and buck, its ill temper coming out as it refused to get onto the first jump. It was in a pot where it would be hard for other riders to pass it. As an added challenge, it was annoyed enough to where small bolts of electricity were shooting off its body, keeping other trainers away. I made sure to keep Epsilon away from the Zebstrika, as I wheeled around to look for a possible way to get onto the table.

"Should we try this Ep? I think if we do this just right, we could get onto the table. Do you trust me enough Ep?" I quietly asked my stallion, not wanting others to figure it out. If I would take the jump at the angle that was possible there was a chance that over-jumping the table could happen. And I would get dangerously close to the rearing Zebsrika. I felt a small bob of his head, then a more reassured one. "Alright." With that I tapped the Rapidash to a gallop further away from the group, checking to make sure no-one would get in the way.

Shocks from Epsilon running close to the Zebstrika hit us as he jumped onto the table. Epsilon collapsed as we landed, throwing me into the lake. I hit something hard before I hit the water. After a second or two from the shock, I swam back to the table, climbing out of the water to get back on the Rapidash that was now standing on the table with a small, hurt expression.

I attempted to get back on but my right arm was on fire anytime something stresses it. After many failed attempts, I used my left arm, falling slightly as I got back in the saddle. I took off my helmet and threw it to the side. Looking back I saw that we were almost at the back again as I asked for a quicker canter to catch up. I stroked his neck as he flew over the tables, catching up quickly. Not being able to use my right arm I guided him just using my legs.

Soon we passed the riders from Johto and Hoenn, catching up to the lead again. It was Rita, Calla, then me in the top three positions. As the rockier terrain came up, I relaxed more, letting Ep relax into a trot, closing in to Calla. We started talking as Epsilon trotted right up to the Ponyta, letting out a low whicker.

"Fallan, should you really be riding after that fall? It looked horrible from where we were. Did you know that you hit up against a concrete table before your swim in the lake?" Calla said with a worried tone inflicted.

"That must be why my right arm doesn't want to work right. I think I might have broken my arm. We're stronger than we're given credit for. We needed to be." I said, thinking back to when my life got flipped upside down.

As our discussion progressed, the closer we got to Rita, noticing that her Zebstrika was getting tired. The race was almost done, but a lot still could happen. It was maybe a quarter mile left. As we were side by side with Rita and the Zebstrika, I waited for the moment when I could use the speed that Rapidash were known for. As the finish line came into view, I pressed harder, letting Epsilon know what he should do.

As he got into that speed, it felt as if I was flying. I was crouched low over the saddle, and stretched as though I was going to stand as he ran, feeling the gust of wind, knowing that the Zebstrika couldn't possibly catch up.

"And the winner is Fallan Lancaster, What a great race that was, her coming from the way back to win it. And in second we have Calla and third belongs to Rita. This just goes to show the strength of these pokemon…"

My whole world turned to black as the announcer rambled on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Chapter 2. I in no way, shape or form own pokemon. I do own Fallan. TheOriginalPokenerd owns Acen Koritz. Read On.**

**Two Weeks Before The Race:**

"Students, welcome back to this year at Kanto's Academy of PokeSports. As always, returning students, your rooms went untouched over the summer, so dusting them is advised. The track team has been doing well over the summer and the biggest race of this season is coming up. We have 4 students in it as always but we would love to encourage all the new students to listen to a few students from each dorm describe what you could be a part of. Would those students asked to talk please come up to the stage? Oh and returning students are dismissed. Remember schedules are due by Friday." The principal, Mr. Wynters said, watching the faces of the new students. "Alright we have Fallan Lancaster and Acen Koritz from the dorm out on the knoll, both of who do a lot in this dorm. Fallan here is a member of the track team, in the race in two weeks. And Acen does a mix between contest and a sport team, but it's a one on one deal. I'll let them talk for a bit."

I looked at Acen, pleading him to talk first because I had nothing prepared. Understanding my deperation, Acen went to sart talking. After a few moments, Acen came back and started to whisper in my ear. I cracked a smile as I reached down to my second in command pokemon. A small burning sensation was noticeable as I grabbed the pokeball from my pocket.

As we both threw our pokeballs, two doglike pokemon appeared. Burnie, Acen's Growlithe, came out, and started to like Acen's face. A lot of the new student in the girl section cooed as this happened. Next to me, Rex, my Houndour stood, wagging his tail as quick as he could, showing his happiness. "Um, well I'm Fallan. I am on the track team, but during the off season I also do dog pokemon shows. This is Rex, he's a Houndour. I've done tag team with Acen once before. He is the current captain. What do you all want to show them, Ace?" I turned to look at him while I asked the question.

"Basics of it maybe, so the relationship between trainer and pokemon needed, um if someone could go get the basics elements of the agility course I would appreciate that, and that at the end of the day everything is what you want it to be. Well, we'll start with the relationship needed for this. Most of the time, for when we work on teambuilding, we just normally play with them. A major question to ask yourself is, how far am I willing to try this until I'm not happy with it? Like I trust Burnie here with my life and I know he shows that back. Fallan has a similar relationship with her racehorse Epsilon. The biggest thing in this dorm is the relationship with your pokemon." Acen said.

A member of a diferent dorm returned with a few jumps and a small ring. I set it up quickly, thinking back to how I left my dormroom this morning. I lived on campus for a year now. Yay for track's summer season. I had Rex come to sit by my side as I timed Burnie running through the small course. After the couple of seconds needed to finish the course, I asked Rex to do the same. We compared times and I found out that Rex was slower than last year.

Note to self, spend some time with my other pokemon, get Epsilon out of pasture at four, finish scheduling classes, dust room. My mental list kept getting longer as I thought more. I felt sort of bad about how I didn't spend as much time with certain pokemon during track season. Rex jumped up on me, turning my attention away from thinking and towards the crowd before me. "Does anyone have questions that they think are important? Anything at all?" I spoke out, trying to keep my voice from quavering.

"What if you don't know what you want to do? I mean what if I want to do water sports and maybe track? How does the division into dorms work?" A voice came out.

I paused to think about how to answer that. "As Freshman you will be placed into a dorm by the Central Dorm because you will have classes near there as you decide what you want to specialize in. Depending on which you decide, you'll move into that dorm. If you want to do double, you move into the dorm that is your stronger suit." I said, hoping it all made sense to them.

"Anything else to add Acen?" I ask, hoping no one had anymore questions. When he shook his head no, we looked towards the people from the other two dorms, and went back behind the stage. Once behind stage I quickly returned Rex and reached for my third pokeball. I bopped the third pokeball agianst my leg, forcing it to open.

My Furret, Misha, appeared. She didn't have a true sport or any sport at all, but was instead a pokemon to spend time with when relaxing or hanging out with other dormmates sort. Most people didn't have one of this sots but some of us did. She cooed as I ruffled the hair on her head.

After a while longer, Mr. Wynters went back on stage. Those of us behind the stage went back out, figuring that he would want us there anyhow. "Alright new students, you've heard from some of the students about certain sports, tours will begin. We need three groups. Go with the group that has your main interest."

**Okay here's the fun stuff OC Forms! Yay!**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender: **

**Personality:**

**Appearence: (needed if you want you character as a story cover. I change them every chapter or so.)**

**Casual clothes: (Mainly what they would wear to classes)**

**Winter Clothes:**

**Summer Clothes:**

**What they want to do sportwise:**

**What they want (personalitywise) in a roommate:**

**How they would decorate their dormroom:**

**Pokemon (Species, Nickname if applyable, Moves, personality) Up to 6 but three or four is preferrable**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am in serious need for some OCs . The page is on Chapter 2. You can either review or PM me. Please help me out Readers. If you are interested get the form on Chapter 2 and you can either review it or PM me your OC form. Oh and I do want your guys' opinion on sports and wahat you want as a sport. Just suggest and I'll find a way to get it into the Story. Thanks- Anything1516.**

**Chapter 3: Placed an hour after last chapter.**

"Okay. So you'll be the group who will be checking out the Grassy Knoll Dorm first. Alright. It's a pretty long walk, but a really nice one. If you want, you can have a pokemon out for it. Ask any questions you have, as when we get to the dorm, we will have two guest speakers telling you about life n the dorm. Not everyone here does sports, but does help. My roommate, Bree, whenever I'm not racing is an announcer, and when I am racing works as my right hand, she does all my prep work. And to your right is the gravel path that leads to the dorm, but we won't be following that because it really goes out of the way, Instead, if you live in this dorm, you learn either shortcuts through the woods or you rely on your pokemon to help get you to class." I said, feeling more relaxed when got into the woods.

I reached down to grab Misha, who I then put near my shoulder. It was her favorite spot to perch for some reason and she was small enough when she wrapped tail around my throat that t didn't feel wierd. Her front paws went up on my head and watched what was going on, giving small excited squeaks.

We stopped at the main clearing along the trail and let the group release their pokemon. Acen let out his whole team. His Zigzagoon was the first to appear. It pounced up onto its trainer, trying to find a perch around his head and shoulder, similarly to Misha's. I heard a quick "Ziggy relax bud." As this was happening, his other pokeball opened, revealing a small, green doglike pokemon, which was new to me. Must have gotten it over a break.

I could question him about it. I decided I would, but not in the easiest way. I grabbed the pen and paper I had in my pocket, and scrawled 'When you get the green dog?'. I then gave the pen and message to Misha, telling her what I wanted her to do. She nodded, gripped the pen with her mouth and carried the message to Acen.

I checked out the freshman group, wondering about them. There was a girl with a Wartortle who was sitting on a rock. Farther away was a boy with a Sandshrew, looking around and making sure no one would creep up and them. I heard a laugh, followed by a bark, and some whimpering, never a good sign that close together. I grabbed Rex's pokeball and clenched it tightly as I went to see what was happening.

It was a two on one battle between three kids. I don't know what the true problem was, but knew that it wasn't an equal fight. It appeared that two boys ganged up on this smaller boy. I let the battle start as a Skitty appeared by the smaller boy, noticing that it left its pokeball to fight for its trainer. Good thing he had a loyal friend like that, he'll need it. The two boys who ganged up on him had a Murkrow and a Mankey. I immediately released Rex, knowing he could break the fight up if need be. I planned not to let the fight go on too long, but needed time to think through how to respond. Rex stood next to me, not moving due to the fact I was laying a hand on his scruff, which he knew meant don't move.

The Murkrow and Mankey kept closing in on the Skitty and smaller boy, not fearing the growls and hisses from the now defensive Skitty. The two started to get ready large attacks, forcing me to let Rex to stop the fight. I let him, knowing that no one should get hurt. A few second later, Rex barked at me, telling me that I could intervene now. I called him to my side as I went to the epicenter of the fight.

"Alright, no more fighting! That's not the point of this! You should be trying to figure out what you want to do sport wise, not decide to fight each other. It's not that hard. Battling happens in Gym class and weekend trips to the cities, not out of boredom. That's how you lose the right to go to the city." I yelled, lowering my voice so it would carry better, letting everyone in the clearing know that.

With that I went back to my niche in the clearing, forcing myself to relax. Misha came back with the pen and paper, gave it to me then tried to cheer me up. I took the paper and pen, rubbing her head. She sprang up onto my shoulder and perched again.

I read the return scrawl 'I'll tell you later in dorm, maybe you should go back to the dorm for a bit, I've never seen you blow up like that before. It was really scary. Send Falon. He'll do great with this.' I waited until he caught my eyes so I could point to the note and nodded. Telling him I would do what the note said.


	4. Chapter 4:

**Chapter 4: To the Pool … Or the Sky**

Alright so I have received a small amount of OCs. I will be accepting more. Just keep sending them through either PMs or Reviews.

**Along the Way to the Beachside Dorm.**

Colten Weber was leading this group. The other peson who was supposed to help him with this had ditched, probably either swimming in either the giant pool by the dorm, or was sunning herself on the beach. Next to was a blonde girl. They had the same color hair, the main difference was the level of messiness. Colten's hair had random hairs sticking up here and there, whereas the smaller girl's hair was just choopy.

Colten slung an arm around her shoulders, which caused the group look more intently. "Ari, what have I told you about the hair thing? I hate it when your hair is choppy like that. "

"Well Colt, you have no choice in what I do with my hair, so deal with it." She said, stretching up her core muscles, adding a few inches to her height, eye to eye with her brother. A small fox pokemon appeared at her side, growling at the boy until she recongized him then rubbing up against him. "Flair, no! Come here!" she yelled out to the Vulpix.

Everyone who was watching this were laughing quietly. They group continued back on the gravel path, the two blondes staring at each other while frowning occasionally. The freshmen were still slightly spooked by what was going on. Right before they got to the dorm, Colten led the group to a building of equal size.

"This is the pool building. Farther out is a beach. But we can check out the pool now. Maybe you'll get to meet the swim coach, or other people from this dorm." As he said that, he pushed open the door. With him doing that, the entryway got about 10 degrees warmer than outside.

The pool was giant, one of the biggest in Kanto. Inside one half was a younger woman swimming with a Stoutland. She then went to an exit with a nearby towel rack and grabbed one. The woman went over to the group.

"Hi. I'm Brooke Lake. I teach basic algebra and I get to be the swim coach. Questions from anyone? And Colten, stop harassing that girl." The woman said, humor glinting in her eyes.

"But Ms. Lake, she's my sister, it's my job to harass her." Colten replied, unraveling his arm from her shoulders.

Brooke stood there, hoping the blonde was as good a swimmer as her brother. Two Gyarados appeared behind her, making everyone jump with the exception of Brooke and Colten.

* * *

**Back to the Grassy Knoll Dorm**

"Well I will apologize about that outbreak. Fallan usually doesn't act like that. She's going to take a break; maybe we'll see her again at the dorms. When we get back to the dorms, there will be my roommate Falon who will be talking to us about the dorm life. Maybe we'll see him earlier. We're about to get there. I would be really happy if you would return your pokemon for now. "Said Acen, still shaken from the outburst. He'd ask Bree about it later.

As they got to the dorm they saw Falon waiting, stroking the Noctowl standing next to him. Farther in the distance was a girl riding a Rapidash in small, tight patterns. Acen acknowledged Falon and Bree who just appeared from the dorm main doors, a small green bird perched on her shoulder.

"Is that Fallan over there on Epsilon? She snapped at a group of kids and it was really scary. Has she ever done that before?" He whispered in Bree's ear, making sure no one could here. As he stepped back, he saw Bree nodding her head, telling him all he needed to know. "Alright freshmen, pay attention to these two as they talk about dorm life and all the activity and sports in this dorm." Acen said, turning over to the way to where Fallan was working.

"We'll start with questions. Anyone?" Falon asked, still stroking the Noctowl by him.

"Who's over there on that Rapidash? And when does the mounted archery season start here?" A girl asked.

"It should start pretty soon I think. Um that's Fallan with Epsilon. Sorry she got like that. It was because of something very personal to her. She is usually very happy go lucky, but it bothered her. She's actually working on the training for something she never does. Enough of that though. I'm Bree. I help with announcing at certain sports, work as Fallan's groom and also help with the breeding of livestock pokemon as well as help herd the Stantler herd which I have two members of."

"I'm Falon. Yeah, a lot of freshmen often confuse me with other Fallan. For some reason they think our names are to similar. I am on the Falconry team. Our season starts in a few weeks for those interested. Life here is really simple. You pretty much take care of yourself; go to classes every day, on weekends we're allowed to go to the nearby cities of Saffron, Vermillion, Lavender, Celadon and Fuchsia."

* * *

"Fallan, what's bothering you so much?" Acen asked as he approached the area where Fallan was still doing the tight patterns with Epsilon. Bother girl and horse spooked at Acen. Epsilon reared up, startling Fallan, who was then trying to get Epsilon back down. Once she got him settled again, she forced him to go near Acen.

Acen noticed that Fallan was riding without the normal stuff like her helmet, saddle or bridle. 'That's not like her at all,' was the first thought through his head. Giving a hand to Acen, she was hoping he would get that she wanted him up there on the back of Epsilon

"Um how 'bout I don't get on the Rapidash. You do know they burn people they don't like or trust, or that isn't there trainer, right?" Acen said, a bit concerned with that fact.

"Just get on, Ace. He won't burn you. Trust me!" Fallan said, still with an outstretched hand.

* * *

If you want too submit a character or are considering, please do, refer to Chapter 2 for form. I am accepting through Review or PM.

Falon- (TPNO)

Ari and Colten Weber- (Mirage Mystery)

Brooke Lake- (calitana)

Thank you all for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Down the Simple Grey Path We Go**

**AN: I will try to work your characters in if I hadn't already. And I apologize to the Central dorm, which I haven't given any attention to so this chapter will revolve mostly around the Central Dorm and a few bits with the ever humorous Beachside Dorm**.

"Alright. I'm Rori. I'm in a different aspect of the track team then Fallan, who you all met earlier. I do a ground/Flying relay. It's fun, a bit painful when you fall, but it's fun. We have the dorm closest to all the major and required classes. That's a good thing. We have the paved path, so it will be hard to get lost." As she said this ,she reached down to pick up Lumi, her trouble making Pachirisu, making sure she didn't do the ritualistic running away that she did almost every other day.

"Do you guys have any questions? I mean, we don't have too much to do and we get a ton of time to talk before I have to get you to a different dorm leader." She said this, still not totally knowing what t do. When they reached the dorm, Rori led them through, showing off the tennis courts, as well as a different track. This one was an actual running track and was paved with a black color.

When she finished, she checked the wall clock that was close to the door. She still had a half hour with them, and was out of ideas. She sat, thinking of what she could do with them while she was hand-grooming the Pachirisu. She had brought out her Swellow to help her make sure Lumi wasn't going to run away.

"Guys, um… I'm just going to start walking you toward the Grassy dorm. It's a good 10 minute walk. Maybe you'll see some people training or practicing. They, like, never sleep. If they do, I'd be amazed. And in that tree is the mark saying that we're following the right trail." Rori said, getting bored with what the group was doing.

Meanwhile over in the Pool building, Colten was working on fishing out some of freshmen who couldn't swim. The two Gyarados were being lectured about pushing freshmen into the pool. The towels on the towel rack were almost gone. A couple of the kids were laughing, while the majority were groaning and moaning.

The two siblings stood by each other, making others notice more of the similarities between the two. A Golduck was standing next to Colten. Colten, once the group was mostly dried off, led them outside and towards the heated beach and had them sit there to dry off. Two of the Volleyball girls were out, in teams of themselves and their pokemon were practicing.

The group watched, slightly amazed at how the teams interacted with their partners and the other team. The blonde girl with a Vaporeon seemed to have the upper hand but the darker haired girl with the Marill was doing great too.

The group watched the match going on, or simply released a pokemon to chill with while the activities around them surmounted. Colten had run out of ideas several minutes ago, but didn't want anyone to know. Keeping to his personality, he just rolled with whatever was thrown at him. He stared out towards the beach, wanting desperately just to go there and not with the group of freshmen for another couple of hours.

Most of the students who were already settled on campus were getting ready for the big race for the title coming up in two weeks. Some of the seniors were starting the bidding pools for the victor of the girls and the later guys rounds. Fallan, who was considered a top contender, had a great amount on her so far, and the boys Eli and Gabriel were pulling in a good amount also. Thinking of that topic often got many of the students jealous, for some simple reasons like how the Sophomore (10th year) were doing better than some athletes that were training for several years now, and the not so expected of some, the denying of the jealousy, because of status of friends or family.

Back Somewhere between the Central Dorm and the Grassy Knoll

Running along a path further in front of them was a girl, a Crocanaw, an Eevee and a Vulpix. As the girl was passing, she stopped in a slight slide from the gravel to talk to Rori. "Hey Ror. I see your still with the fish. Need anything? Back at the dorm?" The girl said, almost a little too casual, but her roommate worked in mysterious ways. Well, that's what Rori would always tell herself.

"No, I'm good Cait. Just go and run oh and make sure Reno doesn't burn anything else in the dorm. It's been smelling like smoke again." Rori watched as Caitlin's curls continuously bounced with each step. Turning back to the freshmen, she explained that. "That's Caitlin James, she's my roommate. She runs track relays with her team, which were all out. Still a good person to know. Oh and you freshmen will likely be called Fish a lot. People really seem to get a kick out of that. Learn to deal, and maybe you will be acknowledged by your name."

Back to Fallan and Acen

"Fallan, I'll get on, but seriously, if I get burned, we're no longer friends!" Acen said, slightly annoyed at the situation.

"Ace, has Ep ever burned you more than that one time you tried to stroke his mane? He's like a giant Growlithe, he won't hurt you." Fallan said, still trying to get one of her best friends to join her. She had put on a disappointed and sad face, knowing it could help her get her end result.

Acen allowed Fallan to pull him up onto the Rapidash, and after a minute of not getting burned, he noticed Fallan was directing Epsilon only with her legs, as she didn't put any tack on the Horse Pokemon. Knowing that he should wrap his arms around her so he wouldn't fall, he allowed himself to do this. Fallan smiled at this, enjoying his company behind her, while the silence told all. Directing Epsilon towards a plain that most of the students didn't know about, she started talking to him, waiting till she deemed it far enough to talk about what she wanted without feeling overheard.

"Acen, I'm afraid I can't handle the pressure that is coming from this race. I think I'm starting to lose myself. What should I do?" Fallan said, leaking in noticeable notes of sadness and desperation in her voice.

**AN: I'm still accepting OC's. I would love them in fact. I need mean people, Teachers and other staff. Send them in Review or PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

AN: Alright this has nothing to do with the story, but I thought you might need some humor. At this carwash in the town I live in, the boss told a guy to change their sign message. Not knowing what to put, on one side the man wrote "My boss told me to change the Sign". The boss went back to the man, saying that he should change the message on the other side, as the special was no longer running. The next morning the other side read "I changed this side too". Amused by his employee, the boss kept the side the same. And in no way to I own pokemon. And we'll be time skipping to the second day from the race, as I feel I can be done with introductions. I will still be taking in OC's so please keep them coming.

**The Second Day after the Race**

As Bree entered the hospital room where Fallan currently was staying, she shivered, remembering the accident quickly. Fallan looked up when Bree entered, a small smiling lighting up the face of Fallan, thus making Bree smile quickly.

"You okay, Fall? I think Epsilon is in a better condition than you." Bree said, trying to amuse Fallan.

"Bree, I found out how malfunctioning robots feels! All that's wrong is you know, the fact that my right arm is broken. Could've been worse, right?" Fallan said, voice a bit too high.

"So I guess you're feeling well enough to crack jokes, huh? Epsilon is missing you. He was just really worn out from that. Oh, Acen is missing you too. And before I forget, you ranked highest on the roster for all highschool students." Bree said, bringing a small grimance to Fallan's smile.

"That's good. How long do I have to stay here? Its too white and really hard to sleep. Why must they wake me up every half hour? I'm not dying yet. I just want to sleep it off. My arm is broken, I want out. Bree, help me get out?" Fallan said, trying to convey the half seriousness of the situation to her, almost trying to guilt her into helping her get away.

As this was going on, the doctor stood outside, waiting for the perfect entrance. When he heard that the girl wanted to get out, he entered. "Hi, I'm Dr. Bradshaw. We'll let you go soon. Do you currently need anything? And we called the school, they'll be sending someone to get you two, but we do need some more contact information. Mostly about a guardian or parent. Will you providing that or should I contact someone at the school?"

'Doctors ask way too many questions. I really don't care what happens, I just want to sleep' Fallan thought. "Um, call the school. I don't remember any of my guardian's contact info. Bree, do you remember any of it?" Fallan replied, hoping Bree wouldn't remember any. When Bree shook her head no, Fallan relaxed.

"Can I have a pokemon out with me at this moment?" Fallan asked, getting bored of talking. She reached to the two pokeballs next to her. She was feeling around for the one that felt like a small fire. When the doctor nodded, she bopped the ball against the bed, watching as her pokemon materialized next to the bed. The doglike pokemon wagged it stumpy tail and jumped up on the bed, laying its head over Fallan. She smiled at the added warmth.

"Um, may I inquire why you have a Houndour in the hospital? It's horrible for luck." The doctor said, slightly freaked out by the dark pokemon lying next to Fallan. She was petting it across its head and it was making a happy, whining sound.

"Wow. I didn't think Kanto doctors knew about that myth. It's not true. Doctors in Johto almost always have a Houndour or Houndoom by the hospital because of a myth saying that they keep away bad spirits, defend the hospital from ghost, those sorts of things. Rex won't hurt anything." The girl sitting on the bed said, still petting the Houndour.

The doctor left. He had decided he would call some of his colleagues over in Johto to ask about that. A few seconds after the doctor left, the two girls broke out laughing.

"Fall, only you would make that up on the spot. Very nice! Still see the defiant, defensive side never left you. Almost like when we were what 10 or 11, right?" Bree said, a giant smile was across her face.

"Hey, I always had you as a backup. But those were good times. Remember how we tricked the old guy that we were half sisters and had to be adopted together?" Fallan said, adding more to the conversation.

"That was funny. You do have a silver tongue. Not many could have gotten away with what you have. Still we had some bad times too. You got into too many fights with people on the streets. And didn't you steal a few times?"

"Hey. Most of that was done for you. And I stole a brick of cheese one time! Just once! I was fairly honest."

"I missed you over the majority of summer. The old man and I went to Unova. I was rather bored without you being you."

"But we to Johto last summer together though. Was that not fun enough?" Fallan said, a small, humored hurt face taking over her smile.

"That was a good time. I have a tape of the race for you. Oh, I almost forgot. I have your Poke Technologies and Science homework. You are still one of the only people who actually wanted to take that

class for fun and not because it's required. I looked at the homework and it made no sense. How you understand that is beyond me!"

* * *

"So you and Bree? How's that working, Falon?" Acen said.

The two guys were sitting in their dorm room. Falon was working on homework, whereas Acen was just sitting on his bed, watching what was going on outside the window. Burnie was sitting by Acen, still trying to get some attention.

"It's going great. How's life been treating you?" Falon said, trying to get the conversation off him.

"Fine. I'm still getting good grades, I'm captain for my team this year, what more could I ask for? But still, out of the whole school, Bree? Well, Fallan told me those two are closer than sisters. What's the scoop on them?" Acen replied, not wanting to be the center of the conversation. He was interested in the background of those two.

"Bree never really told me. Fallan doesn't really talk to me too much. And Bree is really nice. Don't say too many mean things about her. She's better than some of the girls here. Just ask Fallan on a date. I'm pretty sure she likes you, Ace. And I'm sure that the feeling is mutual."

* * *

Okay. There is chapter 6. Were there any mistake? What do you think should happen? To Mirage Mystery and TPNO


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys, we're having a movie night down on the first floor tonight. We'll be showing the Bourne series, well actually the first three and everyone in the dorm is invited. Now you two be good little freshman and spread the news," Colten told the two girls in front of him, one of which was his sister.

When the two girls started to walk away, Ari turned and stuck her tongue out at him, then turned back and continued to follow her friend. The two laughed then went to spread the word.

Knowing that at least half the dorm would show up, Colten and a few of the older guys started to prepare the first floor amphitheater for the movie night. They set up a bunch of bean bag chairs on the stairs as well as a popcorn cart.

* * *

Over in the Central Dorm, the kids were out doing relay races and actually practicing. Several people were out on the track running or stretching. Several kids had full teams out, either getting suggestions or tips, or as most were, getting yelled at.

Caitlin and Rori were standing side by side on a hill that overlooked the track. Neither could decide if they actually wanted to practice. Track season for them didn't start for a few more months, but the early practice would be beneficial.

Besides the two girls, their main running partners stood, waiting to see what the two girls would do. Lumi was chasing her tail excitedly, once catching it, chasing it from the opposite direction. Steve, Caitlin's Croconaw, was skipping about, using that as a way to avoid Lumi, as the small electric was sending out small sparks as it chased its tail.

Rori started to head down to the track, furtherly releasing her running team consisting of Lumi, the Swellow Zephyr, and the Absol Ava. Caitlin, while muttering to herself, did the same. Soon Cait was being followed by Reno and Eve.

Falon, Acen, Bree and Fallan were in the girls' room playing your history or an embarrassing moment. Similar to truth or dare, just different topics, same rules and that bruja. But according to the guys, a small rule change was added, saying that at round 5 embarrassing moments were done and dare came in instead and in round 7 your history was replaced with truth. SO eventually the game came to truth or dare.

"Fallan," Acen started. "History or embarrassing moment?"

"History. Wait… yeah history." Fallan replied, not really paying attention.

"Okay. Most traumatic childhood memory," asked Acen, ready to hear about it. Bree was smiling, knowing that what Fallan would share would likely be funny.

"The most traumatic, I have so many options. I'm going to go with the time I was attacked by a... what was it? Small, pink thing, kinda looks like a star, seems cute till it attacks. That explains so much if you think about it. Small pink things are super scary." With that Fallan nodded at Falon, making the question clear.

"Let's go embarrassing moment," Falon replied, still quivering with laughter.

"Weirdest thing you've done at school in the last three years?"

"Oh Arceus, that's tough. Most embarrassing moment in the past three years would be walking into a senior class of girls and culinary as a freshman. They looked like they were going to attack," Falon said, beginning to play with Bree's hair, also using it as a signal for the question.

"Bring on the history!" she exclaimed, pulling her head forward, trying to get Falon to stop playing with her hair.

"How'd you get Caya? I mean when and how did you catch her?"

"I 'borrowed' Epsilon and a pokeball from Fallan and went out into the woods. Found Cayaand caught her. Fallan was freaking out when I returned and was getting yelled at by adoptive mother number 2. It was funny to walk in on, not fun to listen to."

"Alright Acen, history or embarrassing moment?"

The next morning, people were scrambling around, hoping to get breakfast before classes started. Fallan ran out to the stable extra early. Right away she gave out a shrill whistle which was returned by a loud whinny and the sound of hoof beats. Within thirty seconds, a large, off-cream horse pokemon stood face to face with Fallen. She reached up to pet his face and felt a small heat under her hand. After a few moments of this, both sides pulled away. Fallan then went back towards the Main Building to get to gym class.

Her first class of the day was gym. She had it with a few friends including Falon, Rori and Colten. It was a pretty well mixed group, but most were juniors (11th year). After the attempt of getting on a T-shirt with one arm, she ran out into where the group was forming on the gym side of the locker rooms.

"Alright, today we are playing volleyball. Form teams of 2, then release a pokemon for today. And please partner up with someone of the oppisite sex," the phy-ed teachersaid, not even looking the the group of people assembled.

Teams of two formed really quick. Fallan called Misha out, knowing the Furret would love this. Falon, on the other hand, thought through his chioces, then released a Swellow. It cooed softly while rubbing up againt Falon. Rori and Colten came up, a Golduck by Colten and Rori's Swellow beside her.

They went to a far half court and set up a net. After getting a ball thrown at Fallan's face by the teacher, the game started. The teacher had turned on the radio and started playing with his phone, heeding no attention to the several games going on around him.

The game progressed pretty well. There was more vollying than scoring. Fallan's Furret was good at setting the ball up for someone to hit over, but Fallan herself was feeling useless with only one arm. After a few rounds, a whistle was blown, saying there was a five minute break before a new game was set up. Fallan went over to the bubbler and filled a small paper cup with water. She gave it to Misha, who squeaked happily.

"Why are you playing volleyball with a broken arm? Seriously Fall, it's stupid. Just ask to sit out. You shouldn't need to injure yourself more," Rori said, wondering why Fallan hadn't asked to sit out.

"Um, I don't really want to get yelled at by the teacher. And seeing as I have a freaking half arm cast plastered in place from above my elbow, I don't see how I could injure that arm more," Fallan replied, making it seem like she gave the most logical explanation in the world.

**AN: For thos wondering what a bubbler is, it's equivalent of a drinking fountain. It's a Wisconsin word for drinking fountain or water fountain. We say bubbler because you get soda and other liquids from a drinking fountain and a water fountain is found in a park. Forever Anything1516. PS: If you spot errors, do tell.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A/N I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I have to write and illustrate a child's book/short story for my Language arts class. Sorry for chapter Shortness.**

In PokeTechnolgies and Science class, the usually happened, Fallan's lab partner took her homework to copy the answers. Fallan didn't really mind anymore as her attention was focused in the window she sat by, wanting to be outside than in the classroom. Everyone seemed a little antsy for the time of day. When she asked why to her lab partner, she was responded to with a blank stare and a head gesture to the door.

The teacher ran in, and then motioned to a slinking shape by the door. A well dressed boy came through the door with a Bisharp carrying his backpack it appeared. The boy went to the front of the class and took the bag from the Bisharp, thanking it quietly. A small robotic voice replied back; everyone could definitely tell he came from money if they couldn't have told by his clothing taste. The teacher kept prompting the boy to introduce himself.

After getting annoyed by the teachr, the boy finally started his introduction. "Um… Hi, I guess. My name is Ashur. I'm from Sinnoh. That's all I feel a need to say. Can I go sit down now?" He asked, a strange lilt and accent in his words, bringing out a unique characteristic. Lots of low whispering broke out between the students.

"So, today we will discuss pokeball ideas and theories. Did anyone want to start out with the most common among theories?" The teacher said, scoping out a student who wasn't even paying attention. "Britney, would you like to tell us the Aging Theory that is currently being tested in the PokeTechnology labs that we will be visiting in the future? Oh and please stop stealing Fallan's papers. Yes I know that you copy them. Spit out the Theory please."

"Okay…,"she started looking down at the paper in front of her, "If the seal of a pokeball is only broken when the pokeball is called to do something, such as get thrown to catch a pokemon, or to be thrown when summoning a pokemon to battle, then the time that passes inside a pokeball wouldn't exsist. So, only when the pokeball is being used strenuously will time pass within it."

"Correct. Alright. What about the idea that was recently submitted to be tested; the one claiming that if a pokeball with a pokemon inside? Fallan?"

"If the Aging Theory is proved correct, this would claim that any pokemon inside an inactive pokeball could live to be immortal, as when the pokeball starts working strenuously, time would start passing inside the pokeball, so the pokemon inside would also start aging." Fallan said, not really paying attention to any direct thing now, but had a wandering gaze all around the room.

* * *

Ari was getting bored of the swimming lessons that her older brother, Colten was trying to get her to do. His Golduck was nearby, splashing happily. Nothing was really dampening anyone's spirit today. The first swim meet was scheduled and it was a huge meet. Ari was practicing with her Floatzel, Jet. The two of them were going to do a relay for the school, whereas Colten and Golduck would be out on the beach with other surfers.

Unova and Hoenn were supposed to have pretty good teams this year, but after the pep rally yesterday, no-one really felt worried. After all, 90% of the school came to the pep rally and had offered small parties all over campus. Everyone in the school was in high spirits, knowing soon that most would get to go home for the three week long winter break as well as the holiday festivities.

"So, what do you want to do for the holiday season this year Ari? Anything special?" Colten said, trying to get his sister to talk or at least respond to him. To him, she seemed really tense for some unknown reason. He had been hoping she wasn't having boy troubles since he spent approving the guys she was close to.

He kept staring at her, making her grow slightly uncomfortable, while it was still reassuring to her. She knew he was trying to find out what was bugging her, but she wasn't quite ready to tell him. She smiled back as she pulled herself out of the pool, wrapped up in a towel while grabbing her stuff and walked out of the building. Her Floatzel came scurrying out of the pool to follow her, patting Colten's head in the process.

Though it was a sign from Jet to stop worrying about his little sister as the Floatzel would look over her for him, Colten was still wondering why his sister didn't respond. He stayed, not wanting to push her too hard, for he didn't want to lose her too.

The two Gyardados came over, wondering what was bothering the boy. They nuzzled up against him, but only received a quick, small pat to their heads. They left him alone, looking for someone else who would give them more attention.

**A/N: Feeling as I would want more insight into the oc characters and their creators, I have a small set of questions for the creators.**

**What's your favorite Legendary?**

**What are your character/s goal in life and school?**

**What would they leave campus to do on weekends and holidays?**

**Am I allowed to write chapters more than 500 but less than a 1000 words on occasion without making anyone feel bad?**


End file.
